Birthday Cookies
by TigerCritic
Summary: "We need 30 pounds of cookie dough!", "Umm, Blake? This is Ruby, I'm not quite sure what you're doing, but you mentioned cookies so I have to help now." (One-Shot)


"This isn't good," Blake muttered staring at the ruined mess of a kitchen she was working in, her eyes closed in frustration. "Ok, just breath. I'll call Weiss to bring in more supplies while I clean up. Hopefully, we can still surprise Ruby tomorrow."

Quickly typing in the number for the white haired girl, Blake barely looked at the phone as it began to ring. The moment the phone picked up Blake didn't even let the heiress speak. "Weiss, we need more supplies, with the way things are proceeding I say we need 30 pounds of cookie dough."

"Umm, Blake? This is Ruby, I'm not quite sure what you're doing, but you mentioned cookies so I have to help now." The bubbly girl giggled into the phone, while Blake made a decent impression of a goldfish.

"What? No, no, no Ruby wai-" The red-haired leader disconnected suddenly leaving Blake to sputter excuses vainly.

"Gahhh!" Blake banged her head against the dirty counter. "That can't be good for your brain," a slightly snobbish voice came from the doorway.

"Ruby knows Weiss," Blake mumbled into the counter as Weiss strode in. "Well that may be for the best, both of us are terrible at baking, maybe she can help," Weiss replied confidently as she set down the supplies.

"But it's supposed to be a surprise, Weiss! It's our first time celebrating her birthday together." Blake protested. "I wanted to surprise her, and you're- mmph"

The rest of Blake's protests with muffled by the heiress' lips on her own. It only took Blake a moment to melt into the kiss, but by then Weiss had already pulled back. "It's fine Blake, we have plenty of other plans." Weiss soothed the dazed faunus.

"If I remember correctly it used to be me soothing you," Blake mumbled lowly.

"Stop pouting kitten and clean up, Ruby will be here any second." Weiss smiled, changing the subject, as she used her glyphs to clear the counter quickly. The two quickly set to work and by the time their red-haired girlfriend arrived the kitchen was good as new.

"Cookies!" Ruby cheered using her semblance to circle around the stash of supplies.

"She doesn't even look at her two girlfriends Blake," Weiss drawled.

"Guess we aren't important to her," Blake sighed dramatically.

Ruby for her part managed to look suitably guilty, "No, no you're very important to me."

"Second place to a bunch of biscuits, Blake how will we ever live," Weiss continued leaning onto Blake as though she were about to faint. Blake did her part as the dutiful girlfriend stood to support Weiss as Ruby looked between them frantically.

"Um, Um. Oh, Oum." Ruby muttered sagging as her two girlfriends laughed at her predicament. "Not fair, you two ganged up on me," Ruby pouted.

"Oh calm down, we're just having a bit of fun." Weiss teased.

"Since when do you have fun, Weiss." Blake retorted for Ruby.

This time Weiss glared at the two of them as they descended into a fit of giggles. "Alright, alright we have work to do," Weiss sighed, the small smirk on her face belying any true anger.

"What do you need 30 pounds of cookies for Blake?" Ruby asked, and both Weiss and Blake blushed.

"Well, we expected a lot of failed attempts …." Blake murmured

"Alright, but why cookies and why at 3 in the morning?" Ruby pressed.

Blake's ear flattened slightly and she looked away, "Umm…"

Weiss was the one to finally speak, "Oh for Oum's sake! We wanted to make you cookies for your birthday and we are terrible bakers." Weiss glared at Blake and Blake shank under her gaze a little. "Was that so hard to say," Weiss asked.

Blake's ear flattened down completely against her skull, "But it was supposed to be a surprise," she mumbled.

Two kisses from each girl later and Blake was looking significantly happier, "Oh Oum you're so adorable Blake!' Ruby squealed hugging the older teen tightly. With that, the three girls separated to start baking with Ruby in charge and after a few failed batches, stolen kisses, and numerous 'tastings' they finally made enough cookies for an entire army.

"I think that's enough," Weiss stated as she pulled the last tray out of the oven. Blake nodded as she rubbed at her eyes. "Just in time too, we've been working all night," Blake said wiping down the counter.

"Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked looking around. A soft snore drew the teen's attention and both Blake and Weiss looked to see Ruby sleeping on the floor next to a pile of cookies. Blake raised a hand to muffled her laugh, while Weiss sighed rubbing her temples. "Dolt," she said endearingly.

Both girls exchanged glances and they both began to move, Blake summoned a clone to help her carry Ruby, while Weiss summoned a few summons to clean the kitchen. Both girls quickly made their way to the 3rd year dorms and within seconds they had all undressed and cuddled next to each other as the sun began to rise.

Weiss sighed in contentment as she drew Ruby closer to her, and Blake contented herself to sliding in closer to the red head on the opposite side. Ruby, who had blearily opened her eyes to see the commotion, blinked in confusion to see both girls next to her in bed and she closed her eyes once more too comfortable to even attempt waking up for more than a few moments.

"I love you two," Ruby mumbled and Blake purred her joy while Weiss drew them both closer as they gave into Sandman's temptation.

* * *

An: So this was a cute story to bring a few smiles, not sure how I did. (Even if I got some positive feedback) I feel like I rushed it a bit, but I was running out of ideas. So review, tell me what you think about my first RWBY fic. I'd love to stroke my ego more ;p.


End file.
